


A Touch of the Irish

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's St Paddy's, and a bird wants to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of the Irish

"Sister, why are we here?" The rumbling amusement was unmistakably present, as the tall man took in the festive shamrocks and streamers throughout the small bar.

"Because, it is St. Paddy's, I didn't want to stay in, and no one is likely to recognize us in a place this tiny." The small brunette looked up at him coyly. "And they have a dance floor."

Slade threw his head back and laughed at her. "You and your dancing, Little Bird." She pouted up at him.

"You love it just as much," she teased him. Dinah knew they were taking a chance. It was New York, and a lot of heroes lived here, but so few even remembered she was a natural brunette, maybe she'd escape notice even if someone did recognize Slade. At least he'd gone and temp-dyed his hair blond for the night. It helped.

"Maybe, Sister." He ordered her usual for her, settled for a beer that was unappetizingly green...but he'd barely touch it. Not with her right there, so eager for the closeness of the dance floor. "Never knew this day was so appealing to you."

She laughed merrily at him. "Cop's kid. Cop's grandkid. Didn't cross your mind that there might be a drop of Irish in me?"

He laughed again, and took her hand to take her out among the few, early dancers. "Guess I should have, stubborn as you are."

That got him smacked...and then they just danced.


End file.
